It has recently become known that cold liquid glue can be applied to a surface by means of an atomizing spray head. To be effective the amount of glue applied must be very small as compared to that used with other systems and the amount of glue applied must be controlled within narrow limits. For high speed applications such as in box making where the folded boxes travel through the gluing station at speeds as high as three hundred feet per minute but at times at considerable lower speeds, substantial variations in the quantity of glue layed down has resulted. Consequently, unsatisfactory joints have sometime occurred.
It is common practice in the box and package making industry to use the same equipment for different types and sizes of boxes thus requiring setup of the associated gluing systems each time the line is changed over from one size or shape of box to another or when the speed of the line is changed. This has resulted in a considerable amount of machine downtime.